Delicioso Error
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Shane sabe que estaban cometiendo un error, un delicioso error. [Semi-AU] *Cade/Shane*


**N/A:** Al parecer, Fox no se cansa de repetir Transformer: La Era de la Extinción, y yo no he podido evitar hacer un One-Shot sobre esta "pareja". Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Transformers no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Delicioso Error.**

* * *

Se supone que había ido hasta aquel hombre para reconfortarlo, para darle consuelo por haber perdido a su hija a manos del enemigo.

Había llegado hasta Cade para idear un plan para salvar a Tessa, uno en el que Bee no hubiese metido la nariz, _si es que la tenia_. Porque no confiaba en el autobots, nunca le había dado confianza desde que huyeron de los Cemetery Wild. Ninguno de los autobots le inspiraba confianza ¿Como hacerlo cuando uno de ellos no tuvo ningún reparo a la hora de golpearlo con el volante del auto justo en la cara?

Creyó poder dialogar con Cade, porque aunque habían tenido sus altas y bajas desde que se conocieron dentro de su propio auto en Texas, _mas bajas que altas_ , pensó ingenuamente que llegarían a un mutuo acuerdo sobre volver a re-ordenar el plan de Bee. Obviamente, creyó mal y la situación se le salio completamente de las manos como si fuera agua.

Ni bien pudo poner una mano sobre el hombro de Cade, con la intensión de llamar la atención del hombre que se encontraba ebrio por la perdida de su hija, este le tomo de su chaqueta con brusquedad y con fuerza lo estampo con la pared mas cercana de la habitación. Haciendo un sonido sordo que no logro un eco esperado, pero que le dejo algo aturdido. Claro que pensó defenderse, quitarse de encima al sujeto que no estaba cien por cierto en si. Del sujeto que gruñía con aliento caliente sobre su oreja frases incompletas; sobre su hija y culpas que sabe que no son. Porque no era culpa de Cade que se hubiesen llevado a Tessa; como tampoco era culpa suya.

Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era culpa suyas.

Pero cuando Shane tuvo la intensión, la decisión de por fin apartar al inventor de sí, este hizo algo que le descoloco por completo. Que le bajo la guardia de inmediato.

Le beso.

Los labios de Cade se movían con brusquedad y violencia sobre los de Shane, que se había paralizado al sentir el contacto con el otro hombre. Del hombre mayor que le llamaba "duendecito". El padre de su novia, de Tessa.

Shane sabe que debió apartarlo.

Porque estaba mal. Porque Cade estaba roto por la perdida, ebrio por las culpas y no era consiente de lo que hacia. Porque Tessa estaba en peligro en alguna parte de aquella nave y él, como fiel novio, no debía de estar perdiendo el tiempo en besar a su padre. No debía besarlo, corresponderle y... disfrutarlo.

Pero lo hacia.

Cade Yeager estaba besandole y él, Shane Dyson, estaba respondiendole con igual entusiasmo. Lamiendole el labio inferior entre intervalos, succionando cuando era necesario y arrastrando los dientes sobre aquellos labios cuando tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo. La saliva con sabor alcohol intercambiandose en ambas bocas, embriagando poco a poco hasta al mismo irlandés. La lengua de Cade dominaba gracias a su experiencia, pero a Shane realmente no le importaba y se dejaba hacer entre aquellos brazos que se habían adueñado de su cintura, así como los suyos propios del cuello del mayor.

Shane no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, correspondiendo un beso que no debió ser pero que de igual manera hizo. Lo único que sabe, cuando el inventor se separa de él para desaparecer de la habitación tras el llamado de Hound, es que los labios le hormiguean con una sensación insatisfecha, con ganas de más y más. Que el corazón le late demasiado rápido y que, seguramente, estuviera con el cabello de su frente mojada por el sudor.

Sabe que no debe desear repetir el momento, aunque lo desea.

También sabe que no debe recordarlo cuando al fin tiene a Tessa entre sus brazos, pero lo hace.

Sabe perfectamente que fue un error, pero lo ignora.

Así como también ignora las protestas de Cade cuando, al terminar toda aquella locura de los autobots, le acorrala en la noche contra la pared de su habitación en Texas; deseando repetir el _error_ , como le han llamado.

Un delicioso error que Shane sabe que repetirán esa noche, y otras mas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Quise poder hacerlo mas largo al Fics, pero así quedo.

 **¿Dulces?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
